


Wild Oaks

by Ribbit



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: AU, Blowies under hoop skirts, Guys in Dresses, M/M, Southern AU, Southern Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbit/pseuds/Ribbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came down south to find work, but he didn't expect to find....love. It was an invite to love and a love worth fighting for.</p><p>The rough stable hand teaches the beautiful debutante to ride horses- and something else besides</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

"We don't take charity cases." The sound of Hideyasu's father's voice was what drew him away from laying idly about in the parlor, his feet propped up against that table from Paris his mother so highly valued. Padding across the hardwood floors, he pushed aside one of the lace panels and peered out one of the large bay windows. It was early enough in the day to merit his father's yelling - the man never seemed to tire of bellowing over anything and everything - and so his interest was only mildly held at best. It was the words about charity cases that even had him looking, or so he was telling himself.

  
"S'why I said I wasn't one. I'm here to work for a meal and a roof over my head." He looked...well, dirty. That was Hideyasu's first thought as he saw the vagrant standing on the porch, a tattered bag at his side and a scowl on his face. "So lemme work here."

  
"What experience do you have that would make you worthwhile? As you can see, the Jounouchi plantation isn't hurting for hired help." The patriarch motioned out wide with his hand, prompting the young man to turn and look. It's true that people were scattered here and there, all working and chatting away about some gossip. They worked as needed, paused when wanted, but the fields were never without a hand in them. The house was much the same as Hideyasu turned to spot one of his personal attendants vanishing around the corner, the pink of her ribbon giving her location away as sure as a beacon. A frown pressed his lips as he narrowed his eyes, listening. "Unless you've got some hidden talent that will practically wow me, pick up your bags and be on your way. As I mentioned before, your kind," The man sniffed on the word and Hideyasu sneered with annoyance. "Is not welcome here."

  
The young man didn't answer right away and instead focused his attention back out onto the fields. Hideyasu wondered just what it was he was looking for, why he hadn't just grabbed his bag and gone. Was he grasping at straws, trying to find something to say he could handle? They had hands picking crops already and harvesting the fruit so there was no need for him there. "'m good with horses." Came the eventual reply, and Hideyasu could hear his father's surprise.

  
"Oh? Well now, I just so happen to have a fine team and a groom that's in need of another stable hand." An eyebrow was raised by both Hideyasu and the man on the porch, both clearly surprised by the sudden change in the man's tone. Hideyasu must have made a noise or knocked against the glass somehow because the young turned and looked his way. His eyes were dark, much like his overall complexion, but there wasn't anything particularly striking about him. He still looked dirty and, judging by the look he was giving Hideyasu before turning his attention back to his father, was of low-line quality. In other words, someone beneath him. Someone not worth noticing. Someone he needed if he was ever going to get away from this place. "You listening boy? I won't have you causing trouble if I decide to let you stay on the farm."

  
"As I said, I work to earn my keep. You won't have any problems from me, you got nothing here I'm overly interested in." He looked back towards the window where Hideyasu stood and smirked, his jaw raised ever so slightly that it shadowed his eyes. Hideyasu took a sharp breath and pulled the curtain shut, his steps not entirely quiet as he stomped away. Whatever came of the conversation he didn't hear it due to his location and the excited voices of the maids who buzzed about like honeybees to flowers. He managed to turn in time to see his father point off towards the large barn where their horses resided, apparently having decided to take him on after all. Typical. For as much as the man spouted off nonsense about not accepting charity cases he let people work there so long as they showed up. It was something about stroking his own ego rather than helping them out, a certain way he could tell neighbors during galas that he was such a kind benefactor to those in need. Maybe that was why the young man had shown up on their step rather than at the Kazuraba one down the way? Akira was a formidable woman in both word and action, her reputation strong among the community, so perhaps he didn't blame him for not showing up there.

  
"Young master." A buzz at his elbow had Hideyasu turn and look, one of the maids a little close for his usual comfort. He enjoyed their presence, even daring sometimes to call them friends, but there were times when he found them nothing more than bothersome pests who pecked at him too often. This might have been one of those times with the way she looked at him, her dark eyes wide with amusement and a mischievous smile on her lips. "Was that someone new your father was bringing in?"

  
"That's - " The moment he opened his mouth to reply it was as though he'd given permission for a floodgate to be released. They surrounded him on all sides, peppering away with questions he clearly had no answer to. Not that they'd even allow him to answer at the rate they were going and he raised a hand to his temple. It was best to let them talk and get it out of their system before he attempted a word in edgewise.

  
"Oh, what's his name? Do you know his name, or his age?"

  
"How about where he's from?"

  
"I think he's taken a fancy to you.  It was hard to mistake the object of those glances."

  
"How about - " Hideyasu tried to interject to get them to scatter about and stop stepping on the hems of his skirt. They weren't doing it on purpose but their overly excited motions had him staggering as he attempted to walk towards the parlor that had been designated for his own personal use.

  
"How about you go greet him, young master? As the next head of the house, provided you don't marry off to a rich gentleman and take their name, it's entirely within your right and duty to do so." The head maid pushed up on her glasses, the tips of her fingers moving it slightly as the grin stayed on her face. Hideyasu turned to look at her as those around him squealed their approval. A choir of 'yes please do!' filled the air as hands went to his dress, smoothing it out from where he'd ruffled several of the layers during his earlier lay about. When one of them went to reach for his hair he slapped the hand away, prompting them to giggle and scatter just as suddenly as they'd gathered. They were all lucky his parents were not about, his mother in her drawing room and his father likely in the same spot as before. He was "too friendly" with the help and had been warned once.

  
With a sigh that had him heading towards the screen door instead of the parlor where he'd originally wanted to be, Hideyasu paused in front of the large mirror in the foyer. For some reason he found his hands smoothing his dress the way the maids had, his fingers brushing wayward strands of hair back into place and teasing them to stay with a little spit. Unorthodox and more than a little gross, certainly, but no one was around and it served just fine. His usual smirk was set upon his face as the finishing touch to his ensemble, and Hideyasu pushed open the door to set foot outside. His fancy new boots made a heavy clacking sound as he crossed the porch, raising some heads as it attracted the attention of nearby workers, but they turned back to one another and the task at hand when it was clear he wasn't interested in them.

  
The barn was by no means a small building, and was elegant in design. Hideyasu's family could say they were known for the horses they bred, steeds beyond compare and measure both on the track and off, and so it was only natural they'd be housed in a structure that rivaled the nicest of some of the plantation homes around the county. It was always staffed by the head groom, a man Hideyasu had known since childhood and had become rather comfortable with, and several other works were scuttling here and there whenever he checked in. Today proved to be no different as he saw horses being lead in and out, the familiar baritone voice calling out commands and instructions on how each horse was to be handled. He paused and smiled, eyes nearly closing for a moment to listen to a sound he found a guilty pleasure in. It was only when the sound was broken up by a stranger's voice that he remembered why he had stepped out from the cool air inside the manor.

  
"I was wondering when you'd come out here." In the shadows of the barn only faint movement could be seen, illuminated by the streams of light that poured in from the high windows upon the walls. The young man wasn't lying about wanting to work. He was already at it, his sleeves rolled up to reveal muscular arms that were obviously used to manual labor. His bag was nearby and tossed against a wall, covered in a thin layer of sawdust that accumulated on anything inside the barn. "Faster then I thought though."

  
"Oh you were, were you?" Hideyasu did his best to tone down the amusement in his voice. "What made you so sure?" Now that he was up close, he could see that his earlier assessment was still rather spot on. He was dirty, not a product of his overall hygiene but from walking on the road and now his work. He was also a bit younger than he'd initially thought. Probably younger than himself, not that Hideyasu was taking that into account. Dark hair and eyes, a faint accent that placed him far from the comforts of the South. A Northern boy perhaps, or a traveler with no land and speech to call his own.

  
"You were watching me from the porch earlier." A pitchfork was in his right hand and he used it to stab into a mound of hay, briefly pausing when he saw Hideyasu stiffen . "I figured it was only a matter of time before you headed out to see who I was." The movement started again and soon the air was filled with the sound of work alongside their strained conversation.

  
"That's right. As the young master of the house it's my duty to meet and welcome all new hands who one day might be in my employ." Hideyasu sniffed a bit, arrogance seeping in even as he tried to keep it out. He didn't like being called out on anything he was doing and he liked it even less when they were correct. Sure he had a habit of being underhanded on occasion but it was all tactical moves. He didn't need a complete stranger spouting things off. "So I'm out here greeting you and welcoming you in. How are you finding your work?"

  
"I just started,"  He said.  He blinked at Hideyasu before his lips parted in a laughing grin.  "Are you like this all the time or am I getting some special treatment here?" Hideyasu bristled at the comment, his expression soured and no longer wishing to be out here.  He was getting as much as he was giving, that was for sure, or maybe the stable hand wasn't even aware of how he was talking.  Aside from his grins and the random glances, he gave no sign of being malicious. That didn't stop him from making Hideyasu feel like he was being challenged.  Challenged over what exactly was still unknown.

  
"Take care you don't go and get kicked by a horse. I'd hate to see you get injured when you've only just started," Hideyasu quipped.

  
"If one of them hits me I'll just try to aim for you. With as many layers as you got in that skirt I'm sure it'll act like a cushion." The worker laughed and Hideyasu saw red as his cheeks turned the same color. He felt hot and flushed beneath his clothing, not with anything other than unhappy rage. He took a step towards the man, pointing an accusatory finger.

"You wouldn't dare, you - !"

  
"It's Hase." The newly appointed stable hand paused in his work, a thumb running over his cheek to likely brush away sweat or dirt. It didn't serve any purpose other than to leave a streak of brown over his face, drawing Hideyasu's eyes to his jawline. He swallowed hard before gathering himself back up, pulling has hand to his side and balling it into a fist. "My name is Ryoji Hase." All the anger seemed to deflate from the situation at the introduction of a name. Hideyasu cleared his throat.

  
"Well then Mr. Hase, see to it that you do your job." Hideyasu turned on his heels, the bottom of his dress kicking up a small cloud of dust as he prepared to leave the barn and head back in. He'd gotten enough of a feel for this stranger and his ways for it to leave a bad taste in his mouth. Since the taste wasn't going to go away with only talking, perhaps a glass of lemonade was needed. It would cool down his temper and wash away the bitterness he was tasting.

  
"I didn't get your name," Hase said from behind, prompting Hideyasu to look over his shoulder. The same look from before, from the time on the porch, colored his features and sent a shiver down Hideyasu's spine.

  
"That's because I never offered it." With that he swept his dress up in his hands and headed back towards the house, not even so much as sparing a glance back at the figure whom was left in the dark. If this was going to be a game with a no account stable boy, then let the games begin.


	2. horses and hideyasu: what are you implying?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> round 1 mitsuzane vs hideyasu. there are no winners, only hase and ponies

Two days. It had only been two days. Not two weeks, nor two months, but two days. Hideyasu was already feeling vexed enough to avoid the barn entirely. The new addition was getting along well with all the current stable hands. He could see them laughing and talking when he dared look. He wasn't looking to see him, of course not. He was looking to glare at him and remind him of his place; it just usually happened when Hase wasn't looking. The major point was that his place of refuge had been taken away by his father's spur of the moment decision. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, though it certainly was one of the more frustrating. The old groom had asked him earlier why he hadn't been out to do his normal morning rounds and Hideyasu had passed off a lie about his mother needing him. He wasn't happy about lying to one of the few people he actually liked, nor was he happy that he now had to spend time with his mother to make his statement true.

  
There was nothing wrong with the woman and, he had to admit, there were times he did enjoy her company. She seemed slightly surprised as he entered her drawing room, her gaze rising up to meet his. Setting aside the sewing she was working on, she gave the questioning smile that Hideyasu himself often sported. Seeing it on her face made it very clear where he got it from. His mother motioned towards one of the empty chairs and he took a seat. It took no small measure of self control to keep his feet off the table and his posture upright. Alone, or in front of his maids, he could relax as much as he wanted. In front of his mother or any of her company he had to act like the lady they were paying lessons over.

  
"I didn't expect to see you in here." she said and, in his mind, Hideyasu agreed with her. "Am I to assume you're in here because you're hiding from someone?" He'd forgotten how sharp she was. Apparently the smirk wasn't the only thing he inherited. When Hideyasu didn't reply she lifted her sewing back onto her lap. "Care to join me in a bit of needlework?" He opened his mouth to say something but his mother plowed onward, talking at him rather than to him. "I know you've never taken a fancy to it but you'll find it's a rather good hobby. A lot can be told about a lady through the way she handles her embroidery, and you know what I say about idle hands." She sniffed, and Hideyasu rolled his eyes and spoke along with her. "They lead to the devil's work."

  
"I have my doubts over that." Hideyasu said, and his mother made a sound of questioning. "I meant in regards to my liking needlework." He also was referring to idle hands but the less said about that the better. As his mother sighed a silence fell between the two of them and the ticking of the large clock in the hallway echoed into the room. He let his fingers start to tap against his knee and turned his focus towards the wall. There was nothing extraordinary but it was a far cry better than staring at his mother while she worked. Eventually his attention turned away from the wall and to the fabric of the dress that draped over his knee.

  
"Hideyasu," she started to speak when one of the servants stepped into the doorway. He gave a polite bow. "What do you want?" His mother didn't even bother looking at the man, her words entirely dismissive.

  
"A carriage is approaching, madam. I thought to inform you that guests would soon be arriving."

  
"Yes, good. Now run along and leave me be." Had they been expecting any guests? Judging from the overly cross look that decorated his mother's face they hadn't been. The woman set her sewing to the side and stood up. Hideyasu followed suit, smoothing out any creases that might have occured. Following his mother out into the hall he stopped behind and looked out towards the driveway.

  
As the carriage approached, it became more clear who was inside. Even from a distance, there was no way to mistake the cutting figure that sat with his head raised high. The smaller person at his side seemed to be wilting, either from the heat or from whatever the man happened to be saying. Hideyasu would have felt pity for them if he were inclined to such things, but instead he found a smirk pressing the corners of his lips. With them here he would be provided with a welcome distraction, even if the cause of it wasn't exactly what he wanted. It wasn't as though he had any problems with the Kureshima brothers themselves, in fact it was far from it. Kureshima Lumber was one of the oldest, if not the oldest, established businesses in Zawame county. They were also the richest, if gossip at parties could be taken beyond face value, and Hideyasu's family enjoyed a lucrative partnership with them. It was no small measure of pride to see a team of Jounouchi-bred horses pulling a lumber cart, or even pulling the barouche that his company was now drawing closer in.

  
"Hideyasu, love, be a darling and go greet whoever it is coming around the bend." The sickening sweetness in his mother's voice had him out the door, grunting some sort of acknowledgement. He was going to step out anyway and her use of pet names was entirely unnecessary. She moved to the door behind him once he was out on the porch, a fan in her hand used more to look the part of a lady than actually cool herself.

  
The carriage had come to a complete stop by the time he left the porch steps. The passangers were adjusting themselves to get out, though they paused at his approach. "Miss Jounouchi. It's always a pleasure."

  
"Takatora Kureshima, to what do I owe the gift of your presence?" Hideyasu gave a small curtsy as he took a step towards the carriage and its occupants. He could feel his mother's eyes on his back with each step he took, her gaze burning a hole straight through the fabric of his dress and onto his corset. "Not that your sudden arrival is anything but welcome, of course." He stopped near the side of the barouche and rested a gloved hand against the side. Looking up at the man who'd addressed him he happened to catch a set of eyes that nervously peered around an elbow. "And hello to you as well, Mitsuzane. I was expecting to see you at lessons this week."

  
"Oh? What does that mean?" Mitsuzane's eyes ran wide as his brother turned his attention away and back to him, and Hideyasu cleared his throat. As much as he would have delighted over this turn of events they'd only just arrived and he needed them to keep his mind and time occupied. Already he'd cast too many glances over towards the barn and towards the group that was gathering at the entrance. The newcomer was all too easily spotted. He stuck out like a sore thumb, his dark hair turning the sea of gray into pepper.

  
"A slip of the tongue on my part, I'm afraid. I had meant to say I wasn't expecting to see him again so soon." Hideyasu pulled his hand off the carriage and looked at the dirt that had settled against his glove. He rubbed two of his fingers together before turning towards Takatora. He planted the sweetest smile in his skill set upon his lips. "Can you forgive such a small mistake?" Above him Takatora made a sound of thought before closing his eyes. Hideyasu could almost hear Mitsuzane stop breathing.

  
"Of course." Takatora said, and Mitsuzane exhaled. A look was exchanged between them and Mitsuzane covered his actions by quickly fanning himself. There may have also been a remark about the weather.

  
"You are far too kind to me, Mr. Takatora." Hideyasu winked and both of the brothers made separate faces at the action. Takatora looked indifferent, eyes rolling before he turned to look down at his brother. Mitsuzane had a thankful smile that quickly vanished as his brother's hand came down to help him up. Hideyasu took a step to the side as the younger man stepped from the carriage first. His brother followed and turned to talk to the coachman. Hideyasu was about to say something when Mitsuzane's hand came to grab his arm. The fingers against his wrist felt like a vice.

  
"A slip of the tongue? I wonder if it really was something like that." Mitsuzane's words were soft and quiet, much like the boy himself. Even with how timid they seemed they still brought Hideyasu to a pause.

  
"Of course it was. " Hideyasu pretended not to notice how the balmy air had turned a little cooler. Taking back his own hand he gingerly lifted Mitzuzane's fingers off and away. "I gain nothing by turning you into an enemy, remember? I believe you were the one who told me that."

  
"You would do well then to remember that." He released the other man's wrist just as the coachman rode off under Takatora's orders. "Elder brother, I do believe we've caught Miss Jounouchi off guard. Did you not message ahead about our arrival?" Takatora seemed to flinch beneath the weight of his brother's question. Hideyasu did not miss the way Mitsuzane's lip curled.

  
"I received a letter from your father earlier this morning asking for my presence." Takatora reached into the breast pocket of his suit and pulled out a small slip of paper. "I was unaware I needed to inform the entire household of my arrival when I was being invited in." He sniffed, and Hideyasu felt his own smile falter. Slowly he was being reminded of why he found the brothers - both of them - tiresome. Perhaps his mother would take over entertaining the younger while his father handled the older, leaving him free to wallow in unhappiness once more. Takatora looked as though he was about to say something else when the booming voice of Hideyasu's father overtook them.

  
"Takatora, my boy! I didn't expect you so early in." The smaller man strode over with all the arrogance natural to him, and he stuck his hand out.

  
"Mr. Jounouchi." Takatora said, and shook the one that was offered. "You spoke of a new business proposition in your letter." He still had the thin paper out and was about to open it when Hideyasu's father released a belly laugh and raised one of his hands. The younger man frowned.

  
"Ah, well yes I did, but let's not talk in front of the ladies. Let's retire to one of the sitting rooms, shall we?" In front of Takatora, Hideyasu noticed just how little his father seemed. The Kureshima line was old and wealthy and the Jounouchi a close second, yet to see the two men together was like comparing nuts to melons. "Hideyasu, be a lamb and entertain Mitsuzane?"

  
"Of course. It'd be my pleasure." Hideyasu gave a saccharine smile to his father before turning to look at the object of his attention. Mitsuzane looked as though he could care less about what was going on, his head turned off towards the bordering woods. Hideyasu knew he wasn't looking at the trees but was attempting to see beyond them. More specifically at the next plantation over. "Mistuzane, is there something you'd like to do while you're here? As my guest I feel it would best suit us both if we partake in something you enjoyed."

  
"Huh?" Mitsuzane turned to look at him. He was startled by the sudden question and his face blushed red to show it. "Oh, I mean, of course." The young man looked around for anything that he could latch on to. Hideyasu watched with amusement since he'd seen someone do the exact same thing two days prior. "I would love to go and view your horses." The amusement Hideyasu felt was now long gone. Why couldn't the boy want to sit in a chair and stare at the wall? He found it a worthwhile pastime. "Elder brother, may I go and do so?"

  
"So long as you stay with Miss Jounouchi and she does not object to your company." Takatora answered without even looking up. Mitsuzane thought he might not have head him to start with because the two men were deep in conversation yet the answer came almost immediately. "I believe my business with Mr. Jounouchi may take a while so do as you please." He ended the conversation there and both young men knew the hidden warning behind his words. Takatora may have told Mitsuzane he could do whatever he liked but he was hardly going to be allowed.

  
"Shall we go on then? One of our mares has recently thrown a foal and I believe that might be something you would enjoy." Hideyasu placed a hand on Mitsuzane's shoulder and started to guide him away. The two older men continued their conversation as the pair moved on. When they were out of both eye and earshot Hideyasu moved his hand away. "You're welcome to run off, if you'd like. Just like you do before lessons."

  
"My brother can be quite thick at times but even he would notice if I was missing." Mitsuzane looked over his shoulder. "He is rather good at appearing when I least expect it." The men were heading into the house, their hands motioning as they spoke. Whatever they were talking about certainly seemed heated. Hideyasu's mother greeted them on the porch and all three disappeared inside the house. "You are also the type who can't be kept quiet with threats, unlike the others."

  
"It's something I pride myself in." Hideyasu laughed and crossed his arms. At his side Mitsuzane scowled and shook his head.

  
"That is nothing to be proud of."

  
"Speak for yourself. I rather like the fact that you can't force me into something even when you try to use your family name."

  
"Yet." Mitsuzane didn't need to say it out loud for the two of them to really understand. It was only when the younger man was by himself that Hideyasu dared act so out of line. The Jounouchi line may have been second to only the Kureshima family, but the gap between was vast. There was only so much arrogance he knew that Mitsuzane would suffer before he spoke to his brother. Woe be to any man that incurred the wrath of Takatora Kureshima. "But enough. I wasn't brought along to pick a fight with you."

  
"Then why are you here? It's certainly not because we're friends."

  
"My brother asked for my company and so I gave it. Even I know to stay in his graces, and it is good to get out and do things. To get out and see people."

  
Hideyasu scoffed. "Meaning you came because we're close to the Kazurabas." The silence that followed was all the answer he needed and Hideyasu chuckled beneath his breath as they approached the barn.

  
Several of the regular workers looked up in greeting and Hideyasu nodded to them in acknowledgement. Everything looked rather well as the pair moved closer in, all the faces were those he was used to, though a figure near their destination had him stop and take a deep breath. Mitsuzane came to a pause at Hideyasu's side, and he tilted his head as though questioning.

  
"Back again so soon? I thought it'd be at least a week before you popped in here. What with the way you stormed off and all." The tone Hase spoke with had Hideyasu bristle, an action that was not missed by the stable hand nor his companion. Mitsuzane raised a hand to his mouth and looked at Hideyasu before turning to Hase. "And who's the kid you brought with?"

  
"Mr. Hase, this is Miss Mitsuzane Kureshima. He's the youngest son of the Kureshima Plantation." Hideyasu motioned towards Mistuzane and the young man gave a polite curtsy. "Mitsuzane this is..."

  
"Ryouji Hase. S'pleasure." Hase extended a hand out towards Mitsuzane. It was covered with heaven knows what from his hours of working, but Mistuzane showed no sign of hesitation in reaching out and taking it. They shook for a moment before releasing, and the younger man smiled.

  
"The pleasure is all mine. Are you a new worker? I don't believe I've seen your face before." He and his family didn't come to the Jounouchi home very often but when he did he always made it a point to watch people. Knowing who was or wasn't there was very important when a person needed to slip away without being seen.

  
"Hired on two days past. Hideyasu's old man decided to give me a go after I mentioned I had some experience with horses." Hase jerked a thumb in Hideyasu's direction. "S'not a bad call and there's plenty to do here."

  
"Hideyasu?" At the mention of Hideyasu's first name Mitsuzane raised an eyebrow. It was almost clear as day what he was thinking, but no words were spoken. Instead he shifted beneath a glare.

  
"I see you've learned my name. Good for you." Hideyasu clapped the tips of his fingers together. If Hase cared about the mocking behind the motion he didn't react.

  
"Wasn't hard. The guys 'round here say your name all the time. Seeing as you're the 'young master' and all." Hase smirked and Mitsuzane did as well, though he cleared his throat as Hideyasu turned to look at him.

  
"You will not be calling me by it anytime soon." Hideyasu stepped the side, intent on walking around Hase. "Mitsuzane, this way. No need to associate with the hired workers."

  
"See you around, Hideyasu. Don't be a stranger. And again, s'nice meeting you Mitsuzane."

  
Mitsuzane started to say something back when he was cut off sharply. "Do not reply to that." After a few steps and a glance back to make sure Hase was working, not looking, Hideyasu sighed.

  
"He seems nice."

  
"And you are a poor judge of character, but that is nothing new." Hideyasu let out a groan when he was certain they were out of earshot. Mitsuzane chuckled a little. "What? What's so funny?"

  
"I don't believe I've ever seen you show such an open dislike of someone." The younger man took a few steps and leaned against one of the stall doors. "Usually you just use sweet words that are laced with poison when you speak."

  
"He's likely too dull to understand that I'm insulting him that way. Knowing him he might even think I was being kind." Hideyasu rested his fingers on the rim of his glasses before closing his eyes with an sigh. "I would certainly hate to have my intentions mistaken with someone so simple."

  
"Do you know him?" Mitsuzane asked, and Hideyasu raised his head up. "You are speaking as though you know him well and yet he hasn't even been here a full week.

  
"I know his type and that's enough. Besides, you aren't really even here for the sake of seeing the horses or seeing me. So please don't pretend to be interested in my affairs." Hideyasu snapped and Mitsuzane just rolled his eyes. Their conversational skills were amazing, just not with one another. "This is the new foal, by the way."

  
"That wasn't just idle chatter made to go along with my story?" Mitsuzane peered into the stall, his eyes settling on a small infant standing the corner. "I'd half a mind to think you were exaggerating for my sake."

  
"Unlike you I tend to lie for my own benefit, not for anyone else. If you can't get me what I need then why should I burn my hands for you?" Hideyasu followed Mitsuzane's gaze towards the foal, a fine little colt, and he let them rest there. Exchanging gazes was hardly needed while they spoke, as neither of them was overly fond of the other's face. Hideyasu once remarked that Mitsuzane looked peevish all the time. Mitsuzane's response was that Jounouchi's face was rather punchable. They didn't look at one another unless it was necessary since then.

  
"What's its name?" A stablehand walked past and Mitsuzane popped the question, prompting Hideyasu to shrug. The topic needed to stay focused, needed to stay guarded. "You don't know?"

  
"We haven't named him yet, though I'm sure I'll think of something. The foal's barely a week old, no need to go crazy over it when the mare won't even let us into the stall." True enough to his statement a mare walked back in and snorted at the pair, sending both back and away from where they'd been standing. Her ears were pressed back, eyes wild, and Hideyasu took that as sign they should move along. The heat inside the barn, coupled with the warmth of the day and the clothing they wore, also wasn't doing any favors to simply standing around. "Was there anything else you'd like to do while you're here? I don't know how long my father intends to talk with your brother, but given their record of previous meetings it shouldn't be much longer before one of them comes stomping out."

  
"I would like to speak with Mr. Hase again, if we can. He was rather interesting and I enjoyed our brief conversation."

  
Hideyasu let out a flabbergasted noise, shaking his head while Mitsuzane chuckled into his glove. "No, and you're not even remotely funny for suggesting something like that. If you wish to be found in his company by your brother then you'll do it alone. I will take no part in that venture." Perhaps Mitsuzane had only suggested such a thing to see Hideyasu get flustered again, and if he had it certainly worked. What the young man could not do with threats he could with simple requests.

  
Mitsuzane would make and keep note of that for as long as he could. It was certain to be worth something in the future, so long as time could tell. Hideyasu was mumbling something unintelligible, likely just angry fumes over the youth's request, and he grinned behind his hand before tapping his elder on the shoulder. "My words were in jest, I promise. I think I see my brother approaching anyway so there isn't a need for me to tarry here further."

  
"I bet they were." The pair turned their gaze towards the house, where indeed Takatora stood on the porch with Hideyasu's father. Their discussion looked to have gone well, as neither man looked red in the face, and a handshake ended what remained of their conversation as the elder Kureshima turned to walk down the steps. Mitsuzane hurriedly turned on his heels, sweeping up a bit of barn dust in the process as he made his way swiftly towards the entrance. Perhaps he was doing to make sure his brother knew that he was in the barn, right where he said he was, or perhaps it was because he was eager to leave. Hideyasu didn't know, didn't quite care, and he followed after at a far more leisurely pace.

  
He walked past the newcomer without so much as a glance, reining in the urge to look at him or make a remark. Hideyasu could feel Hase's dark eyes watching him as he moved on, challenging him to a word or two, but there would be no getting a rise out of him. Hideyasu was above him in many ways and little taunts would do nothing to his ego. Should Hase have had status, like the pair out in the garden, then it would be another story entirely.

  
Hideyasu arrived to the Kureshima brothers just as they finished talking, and Takatora looked up and over to acknowledge him. "Mitsuzane says you have a new worker on the farm." The look Mitsuzane received in turn for speaking would have struck a man down were it possible. "It's impressive to see the Jounouchi plantation is ever expanding."

  
"We do try our best to help out those in need, to make them better members of society as a whole." Hideyasu brushed his hands over his skirt, either to smooth off the dust that might have settled on it from his trip in the barn or to prevent his fists from balling up. "We're simply trying to follow the Kureshima example, as I know your family is an excellent leader to those who seek guidance." Takatora seemed pleased by the statement, his lip curling in the corner with amusement. Mitsuzane's face was far more honest, the look of annoyance all too familiar at his brother's expense. "I hope your conversation with my father went well. I trust you are leaving now?"

  
"Yes. It was almost a waste of time to come out here, but in the end this venture might be profitable." The elder Kureshima called over one of the grounds workers, telling him to bring their carriage over. If Hideyasu thought speaking with Mitsuzane was difficult than dealing with his brother was next to impossible. There was no conversation with Takatora, only one sided statements that began and ended on his command. The trio stood in silence until the vehicle arrived, the horses barely having had any time to cool themselves from their initial trot over. Hideyasu doubted they'd even been unharnessed. "Come, Mitsuzane. Say your farewells, you will see him again."

  
"I look forward to seeing you in class." Hideyasu smiled behind his teeth, allowing the words he'd said as his greeting become those of his departure. The younger Kureshima had gotten plenty of jabs in at his expense during their short visit, it was only fair that they get returned in kind. Mitsuzane feigned a smile, one sweet enough to poison a bee, and thanked Hideyasu for his words. That was all to be said, the brothers getting into their carriage to ride off, and Hideyasu turned to step back into the house. The day was young yet but he was long tired, the strain of dealing with several people his disliked using up all his good will and manners he'd had in reserve. "I wish you both good health, from here onward." His wishes were met with a nod and a wave, the Kureshima carriage departed off to carry them back to their home.

  
A bath sounded nice, to wash off the filth of dealing with people he disliked. That wasn't likely to happen, for the moment his foot hit the bottom stop he heard the bellow of his father's voice echoing through the bottom floor. The meeting hadn't gone as well as Takatora made it seem, or at least it hadn't gone as well for the Jounouchi side of it, and he sucked his teeth as he stepped back down. It was too hot to go for a walk, not to mention a lady would not be allowed to do so alone, and with his father acting a fool he didn't want to even think about going into the house. The only option left was to return to the barn, which had him grumbling but moving towards anyway. It was the lesser of all evils to be dealing with people he liked and one small sharp thorn in his side.

  
His entrance back into the barn was greeted with the usual hellos, the faces of good fellows a relief. Part of him wanted to ask where Hase was, only so he could avoid him - honestly, but the sound of a horse whinny cut through the air and cut into his thoughts. Hideyasu didn't need this sort of drama, not on the back of what happened, and he started towards the back end of the barn towards the source of the commotion. Unsurprisingly the dark-haired youth was there, his hand on the stall door that lead in with the new foal and his mother.

  
A glance up was all that Hideyasu got before the door was opened and Hase stepped inside, forcing Hideyasu to gather his skirts and all but run to make sure he wasn't going to get trampled to death. Heart pounding in his ears, he was all but seeing red as he skid to a halt at the entrance. Hase was inside, between the two horses, his posture down to where he was kneeling at the level of the foal.  
"You- you are- !" It was weird that he found himself at a loss for words, again, over the actions of the young man. It sent him down the path of completely furious, though it ebbed a bit when Hase looked over to him with a large smile. "You..."

  
"I head you talkin' this morning. You said this bit here didn't have a name, right?" Hase ran his hand over the snout of the colt, his fingers gently rubbing its nose and prompting it to shake its head. The mare stood by and he moved his other hand to touch her face, and Hideyasu mutely nodded his answer. "You got one in mind at all, or do you really not care?"  
"I have one in mind, it's - "

  
"Acorn. From here out his name is Acorn." 

  
"What." It took some time for Hideyasu to properly form words. This was becoming a nasty habit he did not like in the least. "No, that's a horrible name. You are not going to call a prized horse of the Jounouchi plantation 'Acorn'."

 

"Aww, but he likes it."

  
"I don't care if he gains the power of speech and says he loves it. The point stands you are not naming my horse Acorn." Hideyasu attempted to take a step into the stall to get his point across though the mare flattened her ears and nickered his way. He moved back, frowning. "An..anyway, get out of there. No one's allowed in the stalls except - why does she even let you in there?" It was hard not to sound impressed, not when so many hands had been kicked out by the mare and he was in there with no effort involved.

  
Hase shrugged. "Must be my animal magnetism. It attracts things to me, makes it easy for us to get along." He rubbed the mare's face again before planting a kiss on it. Hideyasu sighed and rubbed his temple.

  
"I see. Does that work for all animals, or just large, dumb ones?"

  
"You tell me. You're the one who keeps coming to see me after all." Hase grinned and Hideyasu had to bite his lip to keep his mouth from dropping open. Behind him he heard the snickers of several workers, apparently their conversation had pulled a crowd, and his face turned as red as flowers in bloom. A look in their direction had everyone else scatter, and Hideyasu was about to lay into Hase with a verbal whip when the sound of his name being called across the grounds reached his ears. His mother, likely needing his help with calming down his father. Turning to look, he exhaled sharply. When he moved back to Hase he was surprised to see he'd moved to look too. "Gotta go so soon? We just got started."

  
"This isn't over, you know." Hideyasu backed away and moved towards the entrance, the sound of Hase's voice over his shoulder.

  
"I hope not, Hideyasu. I really hope not."

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to SB and Rev for being amazing sounding boards and going along with a person who just wanted to know if a pumpkin was a vegetable or a fruit ( and for ackchan for being the beta rider )
> 
> good little children shouldn't read this


End file.
